After So Long
by MusingAIR
Summary: The Pharaoh has entered the memory world, yet everything feels wrong and he is not the person he use to be. It is not until a pleasant surprise convinces him that that was his life and not everything was as horrid as it started to look like.


**Hey all my wonderful fans and loyal followers, here is a little one shot that came into mind when I found a very interesting photo. Well stumble into, be warned that this has no Photoshop in it and can be seen in the canon in the anime, though the scene is so quick that one normally misses it. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned it this scene would have been so much longer, so do the math please!**

* * *

**Atem's POV**

I stood at the winding look up at the sky, thinking how strange it was that everybody seemed to know me yet I could not remember one think about any of them. The question that bothered me the most was that, what did these people mean to me 3000 years ago? Where they my friends or only mere servants?

I sighed frustrated and wondered where my partner and friends where.

"Pardon me, my Pharaoh." A soft voice said behind me, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I turned around and gave the magician a skeptic look. He was kneeling down in front of me staring at the floor. Deep down I could feel the discomfort that this action was caused me, but I didn't know if it had been in my personally to tell him to stand.

My thoughts were still troubling me.

"How can I help you…" what's his name? I thought. "…ugh… Mahad?" I stated at last, instinct somehow reminding me of his name.

Mahad looked up, yet he stayed on his knee.

"My King, please accept my apologies for the interruption, but it is not wise for you to be outside alone."

I sighed, completely agreeing with him though I still had so much in my mind and out here was the only place that I could actually think.

I smiled either way.

"Perhaps you are right. It's not safe here. We should go."

Mahad was looking at me with wry eyes. Could he guess that I wasn't myself?

I felt as though the person I was now wasn't the person that I had been then.

"Yes stay close," Mahad looked down. "Especially, after today."

I tilted my head, was he worries because he was my friend or was it only because I was Pharaoh? I hated not knowing anything about the person I had been.

Mahad and I walked the palace grounds, heading toward my bedchambers.

"One can never be too cautious," Mahad repeated. When I told him that it's wasn't necessary for him to accompany me.

As we past a human sized vase, I heard a small noise come from it. I immediately thought that it was an intruder.

I jumped and stared at the vase.

"Did you hear that?" I asked ready for an attack.

"Stay behind me," Mahad instructed me getting into a battle position.

We watched the vase, waiting to see what would happen.

Out of nowhere a girl jumped out of the vase. She had messy brown hair and green-emerald eyes. She wore short linen white dress and a simple golden belt.

My eyes widen in surprise, just as quickly as she had jumped out she gave me a full bear hug. What surprised me more was the feeling of her lips against mine. She was kissing me and out of some deep rotted instinct I caught her and kissed her back.

It was the first time that anything had felt so right within this world. I grabbed the girl by her thighs to balance out her weight, but as sudden as she had appeared Mahad pulled her off of me.

"Mana what are you doing." The magician asked his apprentice startle. I unfortunately was still at a lost and couldn't piece together anything.

"What?! I can't pay a visit to my oldest friend? I just miss him that's all." Mana defended herself.

Though I could tell there was something more to all of this. The way she had greeted me was more of just old friends.

It was as if they were playing roles in a play and Mana had broken out of it if just for a moment.

"Ever since he has become the new Pharaoh, we haven't been able to talk at all"

Mahad crossed his arms and chided her.

"It has only been one day?"

I turned to the girl at last recognizing who she was.

"And you are Mana."

** ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

**Mana's POV**

I turned to the Pharaoh with a hurt expression, knowing that I had a part to play. I could not wish to hold him in my arms or tell him the complete truth of our past. We had a job to do and if he ever wanted to be freed he had to defeat the Dark One.

I had already broken the rules by kissing him, but I couldn't resist. It was the first time I saw him outside of a duel in 3000 years. I could not stop myself.

"I know we haven't spoken in a whole day, but you didn't forget me, did you?" I asked pretending I had not just kissed him and that we were only friends. This charade was breaking my heart.

When we had entered this _'Millennium World'_ Mahad had told me that I couldn't distract the Pharaoh from his duties. That we did not have the time to revisit 'all that drama' that was how he and Seto like to call me and Atem confessing our feeling to one another.

I sighed and pushed everything to the back of my mind. The quicker we finished this the quicker Atem would join me in the Afterlife and I would once again be with my love.

* * *

**There you go all you people. Please review and tell me what you think of it. Au Revoir for now and honestly I had fun writing this.**


End file.
